


Valentines // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Hinata Hajime, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: short, probably should've written when it was actually Valentines.Hajime Hinata asks Nagito Komaeda to be his Valentine.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Valentines // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> this so short my bad

\- Hajime's POV -

I wiggled my tie, making sure it was all neat before heading over to my desk. I picked up a crimson bouquet of roses. I planned to give them to one of my close friends, maybe even confess with them. I mean it was Valentine's after all.

Popping open a mini container, I let a mint dissolve on my tongue. I deemed myself as ready and grabbed my tuxedo jacket, heading out the door. The anxiety fulfilled journey was just beginning.

I trotted along the pavement. What if he doesn't like me? What if we don't stay friends after possible rejection? I knocked the thoughts out of my head as I came face to face with their door. I knocked twice.

The door was swung ajar, the man with cloud hair and piercing eyes standing before me. I took a breath;

"Hey."

"Hey, Hajime. What are you doing here?" He quizzed, obviously not expecting any visitors on a special day like this. I watched his eyes flutter down to the bouquet of roses I had in my grip.

"Are those for Chiaki?" 

"N-no! They're for you..." I was taken aback, forgetting how self-degrading he was. 

He smiled warmly, even a little dust of peach pigment being sprinkled across his face. Nagito pulled me into a hug, slightly shifting the flowers to not squash them in our embrace. I giggled and eventually retreated.

"So, uh. Nagito Komaeda. Will you be my valentine?" I trembled unnoticeably. 

I received a nod; "Of course, Hajime." 

I smiled softly, pulling him into another embrace and passing the bouquet to him.

"Thank you." I thanked him without reason.

"Why are you thanking me?" He questioned once again.

"I don't know." I breathily giggled.


End file.
